FanFic CCS Life Experiences
by MARYXULA
Summary: Recopilación de ONESHOTS relacionados principalmente con CardCaptor Sakura Clasificado M debido al contenido muy maduro que puede haber en alguna que otra historia
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Bueno, no sé porque pero a veces me gusta unir villanos (aunque Clow realmente no me parece un villano XD) y protagonistas, sobretodo si ese protagonista principal es una dama, por lo que tenía una idea sobre una posible historia entre Eriol y Sakura pero como siempre me ha gustado ver a Sakura con Shaoran y otros fans se me podrían echar encima nunca las llegué a pasar a papel, pero creo que esta podría gustar ya que sería entre Clow y Lillian, personaje que se me ocurrió vagamente similar a Sakura XD pero os aviso que puede resultar bastante rollo Lolita ^^'

Contada en primera persona ^^

Los personajes de CCS no son mios, son cosa de las maravillosas CLAMP (Pero aquellos cuyo nombre no recozcais sí)

Dedicada a Smithback ^^ Porque probablemente su historia **Una existencia más** me animase o inspirase a crear a Lillian ^^

**AVISO** Letra_ Cursiva _equiva a fragmentos del diario de Clow

_"Nos queríamos con amor prematuro, con la violencia que a menudo destruye vidas adultas."_  
Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov

**FanFic CCS**

**¿ Arakajime sadame rare ? (¿Predestinados?)**

Habiendo abierto el antiguo cuaderno de gastadas y oscuras cubiertas, desplazando mis ojos de palabra a palabra, trazadas con rapidez pero delicadeza, de linea en linea, me quedé sin aliento. Pestañeando varias veces, no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Retirandome las redondeadas gafas de resistente cristal y ligera montura, respiré hondo dejando reposar mi espalda en el respaldo del alto sillón. Costaba creer que un hombre tan reservado y abstraido pudiese haber mantenido tales amoríos pero lo que más me había asombrado era que la joven descrita fuese tán parecida a mi buena amiga, la señorita Kinomoto. No podía ser.

_Primavera, 1855 _

_Era uno de esos días en que la naturaleza se mostraba con extraordinaria belleza, habiendole rogado a Symond que me cediese su cámara fotográfica, iba cargado con ella de un lado a otro por el extenso jardín de la familia Windson, en busca de capturar uno de esos pequeños pero casi milagrosos momentos que la naturaleza podía ofrecer como el florecer de una flor o el pose de una mariposa en dicha flor. La clase de cosas en las que sólo yo o un verdadero apasionado de la naturaleza desearía ser partícipe, cuando ella apareció al colocarse justo encima mia, con la cabeza estirada dejando que su largo y sedoso cabello le cayese, haciendo imposible fotografiar lo que me había decantado por fotografia pasado un buen rato dando vueltas. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué hace? -Le preguntaría, al principio muy indignado, pero luego divertido ya que había sido una jugarreta sorprendente por su parte. _

_-Importunarle. -Me respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa. -Y Ud, ¿qué hace con la cámara de mi padre? - _

_Al poco de mencionar a Symond, principal dueño del fascinante cacharro, caí en la cuenta de quién podría ser esa descarada muchachita, de ojos color esmeralda y prolongados cabellos de suave tonalidad entre anaranjados y rubios. Era la pequeña Lillian, primera hija que se cuajó en Marion gracias a la participación del fogoso Symond. Esbozando una sonrisa, ciertamente, avergonzado al no haberla reconocido con anterioridad, le comenté que sólo pretendía pasar el rato realizando alguna que otra fotografía. Apartandose de mí con esa energía tán propia de los jovenes, exclamó: _

_-¡Pero el jardín es aburrido! ¡Fotografieme a mí! - _

_Me quedé sin habla. Dejando escapar una risa, me lo tomé a broma. _

_-¡Sí, claro! -Repliqué guardando con extremo cuidado la cámara en una caja de madera que Symond realizó exclusivamente para ella. -¡Y convertirte en mi ninfa particular provocando la ira de Symond! ¡Qué muchachita más retorcida! - _

_-¡De acuerdo! En ese caso, explicame como funciona ese chisme y seré yo quien le fotografie. -Soltaría ella pasado unos instantes de reflexión mordiendose el labio inferior con el superior, siendo ambos igual de rojizos y tentadores. _

_Meneando la cabeza, suspiré. Sabía que tarde o temprano cedería a sus traviesos encantos pero no iba a ser tan apresuradamente. Si te detenías a pensarlo, ella se encontraba en una edad casadera, Marion, su madre, como tantas otras buenas señoras de la alta sociedad ya habría comenzado a presentarla en sociedad con la única intención de desposarla con un joven de buen corazón y adinerada familia. Cerrando con precisión la caja, me levanté lentamente, procurando no soltarla, para regresar con Symond y mis guardianes. _

_-¿Te marchas? -Gritaría Lilly con gesto de desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos. _

_-¡Por supuesto! Ya haré fotos en otro momento. -Le indiqué con una sonrisa petulante mientras caminaba hacía la zona más cercana a la gran mansión de la familia Windson. _

_Torciendo el morrito aún más, Lillian echaría a andar también, siguiendome como si se hubiese propuesto convertirse en mi sombra. Nada más llegar, Symond se pondría en pie y alzaría su copa repleta de vino rosado como si hubiese estado esperandome un largo tiempo para brindar. Levantando ambas cejas, exclamó: _

_-¡He aquí, por fin, al mago Clow! - _

_Marion, sentada al otro lado de la mesa circular de madera pintada de clara tonalidad, tomando las manitas de su otra hijita, aplaudiría exageradamente entusiasmada al bufón de su marido. La adorable niña reiría y su risa sería suave y fresca como la brisa que aquella mañana mecía cariñosamente las verdes hojas de los árboles y las coloridas flores que algunos de ellos poseían. Parándome frente a ellos, realizando varias reverencias como si fuese un artista que recien acaba de presentarse al publico, dije yo: _

_-¡Gracias, gracias, muy amables! - Lo que provocó en Marion una carcajada aunque se podía atisbar en su rostro que esa alegría sólo brotaba gracias al esfuerzo que ponía Symond en cada idiotez que hacía, con el fin de verla sonreir. _

_La muerte de su hermano Christopher todavía le era difícil de sobrellevar, eran como uña y carne, sólo parecía hallar consuelo dedicandose por completo a sus dos hijas y al loco encantador de su marido pero que Lillian tuviese que abandonar ese núcleo familiar para crear el suyo propio, afectaba a Marion y tener que discutir con Symond de ello, sólo lo empeoraba. _

_-Ya veo que tu entretenimiento ha sido estropeado por la impertinencia de nuestra Lillian. -Deduciría, muy acertadamente, Marion al ver como dejaba la caja sobre la mesa mientras Lillian se quedaba a mi lado, contemplando el trivial acto como si fuese lo más asombroso del mundo. -Cariño, ya vale de incordiar al señor Reed. -Le reprendería con voz dulce. _

_La muchacha resoplaría e iría a sentarse en el hueco libre que había entre su padre y su madre. Kerberus le lanzaría una mirada desconfiada, con un ojo entreabierto. _

_-Es increible lo mucho que ha crecido durante todo este tiempo. -Comentaría yo posando mis ojos en ella, me costaba creer que aquella niñita de voz aguda y estruendosa que no paraba quieta ni un instante se hubiese convertido en una muchacha, a pocos pasos de ser mujer, tan cautivadora. -Al principio, ni la reconocí cuando se me echó encima. - En aquel momento fue Symond quien dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Alzando un dedo, proclamaría: _

_-Pero aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. - _

_-Qué gran verdad. -Admití. Dando un silbido convoqué a mi guardián lunar, el hermoso Yue, pues como Kerberuss ya se imaginaba al oirme silbar, había decido abandonar la mansión Windson. El tiempo que había planeado pasar por allí hacía escasos momentos que había pasado y si mi memoria no me traicionaba, debía atender otros asuntos._

Pero ¿y si sí hubiese sucedido? Es decir, quizás, en esa vida anterior... No sería tan descabellado pero seguiría implicando algo, algo que alarmaría a la señorita Kinomoto. Abriendo los ojos e incorporándome un poco para sentarme mejor opté por cerrar el cuaderno, lo pasado, pasado estaba. Ajustando a mi rostro las gafas, iba a salir del sillón para devolver el antiguo cuaderno al lugar del cual lo había sacado pero la melosa voz de Spinel diría a mis espaldas:

-Amo Eriol, ¿no va a continuar leyendo? - Girándome hacía él, le respondí con una sonrisa:

-No, creo que ya he leido suficiente. -

Estirando su pequeño cuerpo de tela negra sobre el sillón, con sus grandes ojos azulados entrecerrados, me replicaría:

-¡Oh vamos! Estoy seguro de que leer un poquito más no te hará daño. -

Colocando la mano que tenía libre sobre la barbilla, me replanteé continuar. Mi guardián solar tenía razón, sólo eran palabras, pequeños fragmentos de algo sucedido tiempo atrás, yo soy Eriol y Sakura es Sakura. Clow Reed y Lillian Windson ya no son más que personas de las que sólo se conservan recuerdos escritos y ¿qué pasa con los recuerdos? A lo largo del tiempo, éstos se tornan borrosos y engañosos. Me encogí de hombros, la curiosidad me recomía por dentro. Clow Reed parecía ser un hombre sensato, demasiado ocupado en esa época para perder la cabeza por una jovencita.

-Eres una creación realmente perversa. -Le hice saber, la propuesta fue aceptada.

-Muy amable por tu parte, Amo Eriol. -Diría casi maullando como un gato, batiendo sus curvadas alitas, imitadoras de las alas que pudiese tener cualquier mariposa, para que retomase mi asiento. -Pero admite que te mueres de ganas de saber más sobre Lillian y el mago Clow. -

Le sonreí alzando una ceja. Me conocía tan bien. Posiblemente a causa de haber surgido de mi cabeza.

_Otoño, 1855 _

_-¡Clow Reed Li! -Bramó Symond. _

_El objeto que se hallaba entre sus manos parecía un cuaderno pero costaba reconocerlo bajo la poca luz que nos procesaba la lamparita cuya vela estaba muy disminuida y la llama en su punta amenazaba con consumirse de un momento a otro. Tragué saliva y aparté valientemente mis ojos del escritorio, repleto de papeles y otros objetos, para dirigirlos al enojado Symond. _

_-¿Puedes creerte la clases de cosas que escribe mi hija sobre tí? -Lanzó otro grito pero al menos en éste hubo algo de desconcierto, como si no puede dar credito a lo recien descubierto. Aún sobresaltado como un vulgar ladrón pillado en plana faena pero fingiendo una calma total, respondí: _

_-No, ¿qué ha podido escribir sobre mí que tanto te enfurece? - _

_-¡Ha escrito... Ha escrito... Léelo y una vez leído, dime si es cierto! -Trataría de hacermelo saber pero la rabia que le entraba se lo impidió por lo que acabó por ordenarme leerlo y así, una vez leido, confirmar o no, sus temores. _

_En tres zancadas se acercó a mí y me lo dejó en medio del escritorio abierto por la parte que debía leer. La llama de la vela se estremecería debido a la fuerza ejercida al ponerlo sobre la mesa de caoba que componía el escritorio. Con otras tres imperiosas zancadas se marchó, la puerta se cerraría tras él con igual brío. Mirando unos breves momentos al techo, pensé en voz alta: _

_-Bueno, veamos que habrá escrito esta vez la pequeña Lillian. - _

_Créedme, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Me quedé sin palabras, ¿tál deseo desperté en ella? El rubor en mis mejillas y las palpitaciones rápidas y dolorosas como golpecitos en el pecho tardarían un buen rato en amainarse. _

_Qué talento tenía a la hora de exponer sus preocupantes fantasias, porque eso eran, fantasias. ¿Llegamos tan lejos? Ya no lo recuerdo. Recuerdo vagamente que ella deseaba ver hadas o cualquier criatura mágica que pocos humanos pueden ver, había estado leyendo acompañada por Yue, otro lector tan curioso como ella, algún que otro libro sobre mitología y magía. También recuerdo que al no estar Symond pues durante aquel verano, tuvo mucho trabajo del que ocuparse fuera de la ciudad me tocó guiarles por el bosque más cercano, con la esperanza casi infantil de ver algo magico. Si ocurrió algo más adulto entre nosotros, Lillian y yo, al caer a un pequeño estanque, sólo fue un beso. Probablemente Paschal Beverly Randolph tuviese razón al afirmar que la luna ejercía gran poder sobre las mujeres, incrementando su sensualidad o posiblemente yo fuese uno de esos pedófilos sexuales que Richard von Krafft-Ebing describiría años posteriores en uno de sus libros, el más célebre, Psychopathia Sexualis. Imposible, en ese caso mi deseo hubiese ido encaminado hacía su hermana. Golpes en la ventana me sacaron de mi fuente de pensamientos, que cada vez se oscurecía más. Al levantarme y abrir la ventana, mi guardián lunar entraría a la habitación. Él, pasasen los años que pasasen, sí seguiría siendo como un niño. _

_-Yue, ¿a qué has venido? -Le interrogué arrugando ligeramente la frente. En su hermoso había señales de garras. -¿No habreis vuelto a pelearlos Kerberus y tú? -Probé a deducir mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre seca que había surgido de los arañazos. Llevandose una mano cerrada a los labios, encogiendo un poco la cabeza, negó. Humedeciendo con mi saliva el claro pañuelo, lo froté suavemente sobre esa mejilla. Aguanté como pude, lo mucho que me avergonzaba ante él, amor o mágica atracción, me sentía como una jovencita demasiado enamorada para actuar habilmente. -Y si Kerberus no ha sido quien te ha arañado, ¿qué otro podría haber sido? - _

_-Las criaturas de la noche. -Respondió clavando sus preciosos ojos de cristalino azul en mi. -¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? -Me pediría, igual que lo haría un chiquillo. _

_-Yue, eso no puede ser. -Le recordé, dí un suspiro y añadí. -Ya deberías saberlo. - _

_-¡Por favor, Amo Clow! -Empezaría a suplicar, dejándome entrever un tierno miedo. -¡Sólo hasta que las criaturas de la noche se vayan! - _

_Qué raro era que un muchacho de identica altura a la mia, de fibrosa constitución y capaz de crear cristales helados de cualquier tamaño, me rogase como un chiquillo muy pequeño y frágil permanecer a mi lado, como si yo fuese el único capacitado para librarle de todos los males y peligros del mundo. Pasandole una tranquilizadora mano por sus finos y resbaladizos cabellos, brillantes como la plata, le dije: _

_-Mi ángel, has de ser valiente y capaz de apañartelas solo. - Palabras dolorosas, palabras en las que se escondía tanto, una verdad gritada por mil voces silenciosas ya que desde el primer momento en que empece a tener la visión de la chiquilla con el nombre de flor de mi árbol favorito, fuí consciente de que mi momento habría de pasar para que el glorioso momento de otro gran mago llegase. Yue se aferraba a mí, abrazándome con mayor intensidad. De algún modo, él también lo presentía pero era demasiado dependiente para aceptarlo. _

_-Si le pido a una de mis cartas que te acompañe, ¿lo volverás a intentar esta noche? -Le propusé ladeando la cabeza unos instantes mientras me soltaba lentamente, sonriendole para hacerle comprender que todo iría bien. Asintió pero se le apreciaba inseguro. -Dime que criatura quieres que libere, ¿Escudo, quizás? - _

_-Luz -Musitó. A él le correspondía Oscuridad, pero prefería a la luminosa dama que acompoñaba a Kerberus, la oscuridad que regía al igual que la fascinante luna le atemorizaba. ¿Mea culpa? Quizás. _

_-¿Qué tál Resplandor? -Le pregunté comenzando a concentrarme para llamar ante mi a la carta citada. _

_Antes de cerrar mis ojos, ví a Yue encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa. -¡Resplandor, libérate! -Ordené con voz clara y firme. En el suelo aparecería mi circulo magico, el circulo que ya no era necesario de trazar con ningúna tiza, emergente de poder, lo que llenaba de brillo sus figuras que desprendería una fuerte esencia magica, invisible para cualquier humano corriente como tantas otras cosas. La pequeña Resplandor no se hizo esperar, al irse materializando su cuerpecito de hada, la carta desaparecería. Abriendo mis ojos, podría ver como Resplandor se me acercaba moviendo sus afiladas orejitas, para darme un pequeño besito, tán pequeñita, tán luminosa, que siempre me traía a la mente la imagen de una luciernaga. Yue saldría por la misma ventana por la que había llegado seguido por la criatura, que iluminaba cada tramo por el que flotaba._

-¡Amo Eriol! -Me anunciaría con un ensordecedor y agudo grito una muchacha, adentrandose al silencioso y apacible salón corriendo. A mitad de su camino, parandose un instante como si se dispusiese a reunir fuerzas, se lanzó hacía el sillón flexionando sus largas y delgadas piernas, elevandose por el aire hasta caer sentada entre mis rodillas. -¡Ya estoy aquí! -

-Supongo que tú eres la otra creación. -Le dije dedicandole una burlona sonrisa. ¡Le irritaba tanto que no la considerase real!

-¿Pero de qué estas hablando, Amo Eriol? -Gritaría ella agitando sus brazos y piernas de modo muy similar al que lo haría un niño pequeño al enfadarse. -¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy como Yue, su guardiana lunar! -Me recordó soltando otra serie de desagradables e innecesarios gritos.

Miré al pequeño gatito alado, buscando una confirmación por su parte. En su frente se marcaban varias pero delgadas arrugas y sus ojos estaban bajados, por último, una manita sostenía su cabeza.

-No eres su guardiana, eres su guardián. -Le corrigiría. -Y deja de gritar, al Amo Eriol y a mi nos levantas dolor de cabeza. -

-¡Te equivocas! -Le gritaría ella señalandolo con el dedo indice. -¡El Amo Eriol se basó en una bella mujer cuando me creó y por eso tengo cuerpo de chica! -

-¿Ah sí? -Pregunté alzando una ceja intrigado.

-¡Estoy completamente segura! Yo no tengo lo que Touya, tú o ese fastidio de Yue tiene. -Me explicó con orgullo, señalando sus pechos mientras recitaba todo, absolutamente todo, lo que en sus libros de biología había escrito con respecto a la anatomía femenina y la masculina.

Spinel no podía disminuir el desagrado que le producía la alborotadora RubyMoon pero a mí me parecía la creación más divertida y dinámica. Sentada en mis rodillas, no paraba de contarme cosas con una espontaneidad y pillería propias de una traviesa chiquilla de la edad que tenían los alumnos y alumnas que la señorita Mizuki brindaba una digna educación. Un suspiro se escaparía de mis labios al traer a mi traicionera mente su mero recuerdo.

-Amo Eriol, ¿te aburro? -Querría saber RubyMoon dejando a un lado su pararata, adoptando una voz menos chillona. Negué con la cabeza y respondí:

-No lo creo, tus disputas por el hermano de la señorita Kinotomo son realmente divertidas. -

-Pero ya te hemos escuchado bastante. -Tercería Spinel deseoso de que al salón retornase la calma.

Nakuru, así llamada o según Spinel, así es como decidí llamar a su otra apariencia, miró enojada a Spinel y agarrándolo entre sus manos, saldría corriendo a otra habitación, el gatito negro se removería pero para gozo de la muchacha, no conseguiría liberarse. Pestañeando, giraría la cabeza para verlos abandonar entre gritando y soltando exageradas carcajadas el amplio salón por detrás. Meneando risueño, cerraría el cuaderno trás colocar entre las amarillentas hojas una plateada pluma para poder continuar luego con la lectura y me obligaría a mí mismo a llamar al medico que me trataba desde hacía años el mal que se me había diagnosticado. Desplazarme hasta su consulta, requirió más valor por mi parte.

-Señor Hiragizawa, ¿está seguro de que la dirección que me ha dado corresponde a la del Hospital? -Querría asegurarse George, mi chofer particular, antes de poner en marcha el caro y oscuro Rolls-Royce en el cual me llevaba a cualquier zona de la extensa Londres.

-¡Y tanto! -Le contesté yo con una sonrisa traviesa. -Pues no nos dirigiremos al Hospital, he decido cambiar de trayecto. -

-Ya veo. -Repusó él dejando escapar una risita, figurándose lo que tramaba.

El vehículo comenzaría a moverse sin producir apenas ruido. Dijese lo que dijese la gente, me moría de ganas por reencontrarme con mis amistades del pasado y me moría de ganas por volver a estrechar entre mis brazos a Kaho Mizuki, pues se empeñasen en demostrarme lo que se empeñasen en demostrarme, nada de lo que decían me parecía verdadero. Al menos no, no al mirarla a los ojos y escucharla. Los edificios pasaban veloces por las ventanillas, árboles y farolas también como si competiesen contra éstos. Edificios simetricos, con miles de ventanitas repartidas por toda la fachada, unos más coloridos que otros pero todos en aburrida sintonia bajo el cielo gris azulado.

-Ya hemos llegado, señor Hiragizawa. -Me informó él nada más detener el coche frente al colegio en el cual estaría trabajando Kaho.

Apenas había cambiado, su rostro continuaba poseyendo esa frescura y tersura que siempre había tenido y sus cabellos seguían perfectamente peinados a los lados, cayendole hacía delante sólo un recto mechón por el lado izqueirdo y el derecho como los dos grupos de mechones que cubrían su frente. El abrazo fue obligado mientras cada uno de nosotros exclamabamos el nombre del otro:

-¡Kaho Mizuki! ¡Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado! -

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡He leido tantas cosas buenas sobre tí! -La oiría decirme maravillada, casí llorosa, sacándome los colores al citar todos las entrevistas y reportajes que había leido promocionando mis pinitos literarios. -Pero he de admitir que me extraña que te hayas convertido en escrito, eras el alumno más aventajado en matematicas. -

Me encogí de hombros y muy sonrojado traté de quitarle importancia:

-Bueno, me manejaba bastante bien en cualquier asignatura. -

-Qué modesto. -Diría ella dandome un golpecito cariñoso en un hombro mientras reía tapandose la boca con la otra mano. -Pero tienes razón, además siempre hiciste gala de una gran imaginación. -Continuaría hablando mientras paseabamos por el patio de grandes dimensiones lleno de niños de diversas edades y actitudes que jugaban a mil juegos diferentes en varias zonas. -Recuerdo como solías impresionar y animar al reservado Shaoran y a la dulce Sakura, con tus historias de brujos y criaturas extraordinarias. -

-Sí, historias cargadas de fantasia. -Dije yo divagando, perdido en un tiempo de mi vida que parecía haberse vuelto extraño y confuso como una imagen distorsionada. -El profesor Terada y yo siempre nos preguntamos cómo se te pudo ocurrir una historia tan compleja y tan rica en detalles, teniendo en cuenta la poca información que se ha conservado sobre Clow Reed, si es que realmente existió. -

Parándome bruscamente, sentí como su sus palabras se me clavaran en lo más profundo de mi ser como afilados agujones sobre la piel. Algo en ellas me había ofendido pero ¿qué podía haber sido? ¿La posibilidad de que ella también me considerase un loco o que no creyese que Reed Li Clow fue un hombre real, de carne y hueso, que vivió mucho tiempo atrás?

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó arrugando la frente posando sus manos sobre mí, dejando de reir. Respirando hondo antes de mirarla y darle una afirmación, tuve una inusual sensación.

Aliviada proseguimos con la conversación y el paseo. Como podía o había sucedido con otros hechiceros, brujas para ser más especificos, al mago Clow se no se le daría una mención fiable o segura, por lo que era visto como una figura casi de leyenda o maquinada por algún aldeado atolondrado de la época.

-Existió, créame y Syaoran Li puede demostrarlo. -Pensé en voz alta sentado en la parte trasera del coche, George que me había escuchado, sería el único en ponerse de mí lado. Sin embargo más complejo sería demostrar que yo era Clow Reed.

-¿Se refiere a Clow Reed? Claro que sí, señor Hiragizawa pero como tantos otros hombres extraños, gracias a su estilo de vida, la gente nunca estuvo muy segura de quien era realmente. -Me comentaría con tono de voz sabiondo a la par que apasionado. -Lo sé porque otro extraño hombre le guardó gran respeto, Aleister Crowley. -

-¡George estás hecho una caja de sorpresas! -Fue todo lo que pude exclamar tras oirle con una sonrisa que se agrandó.

Nada más llegar al salón, me lancé al sillón para leer por entero ese cuaderno, cada pequeño fragmento dejado por él avivaba mis ansias de saber más pues a veces incluso llegaba a tener la sensación de que esos hechos descritos me eran familiares o anteriormente vividos.

_Invierno, 1855 _

_Los copos caían de caprichosa manera humedeciendo ligeramente la parte de nuestra abrigada ropa que tocaban como blancas y heladas Dientes de león exparcidas desde el cielo. Que se apretase contra mí con intensidad me desconcertaba ya que no sabía con claridad el motivo mientras caminabamos por las grises calles de Londres en busca de la que había sido mi hogar desde... Desde lo sucedido en el invierno de 1645. Los carruajes iban y venían pero eso no era de extrañar. Algunos muchachos nos proponían limpiar o dar mayor lustre nuestros zapatos a cambio de pocas monedas, yo les daba algo para que pudiesen calentar sus cuerpecitos pero sin necesidad de que hiciesen lo propuesto, por caridad. Nada más llegar a la puerta correspondiente, golpeé dos o tres veces la fria superficie de madera y a los pocos momentos ésta sería abierta gracias a Hikari, que gracias al regalo de Symond, apenas había envejecido, se mantenía viva y hermosa como si de una elfa o una hada se tratase. _

_-Amo Clow, señorita Windson, por favor, pasen. -Nos diría con una gran sonrisa retirandose un poco para que pudiesemos entrar. _

_El juguetón Kerberus correría a recibirnos como un chiquillo incapaz de aguantar las ganas de ver a su padre. Yue, algo más calmado o contenido, le seguiría. Lillian lo observaba todo con cautela como si se encontrase dentro de un museo. _

_-Con que es aquí donde el mago más poderoso del mundo reside. -Soltaría y con una malicia ya normal en ella añadió. -Me muero de ganas por poner un pie en tu dormitorio. - _

_Entregando a Sayumi las largas capas que nos habían servido como abrigos para que ésta las guardase, me dirigí hacía el salón ignorando el comentario de Lillian. Hikari no se movería de la entrada hasta llevarse con ella al salón a la señorita Windson, Kerberus y Yue en cambio se nos adelantarían, preparando una calida y fulgurante lumbre en la chimenea. _

_-Oh, Kerberus, ya veo que piensas en todo. -Le diría mostrándole mi satisfacción acariciandole por detrás de las orejas, acto que complacía muchísimo al felino de gran tamaño y dorado pelaje. Yue exclamaría buscando obtener algo de atención al igual que su hermano: _

_-Amo Clow, yo también he contribuido. - _

_-Ni te imaginas el gozo que me produce saberlo. -Le respondí encaminando mis ojos hacía él. -Vosotros dos teneis que llevaros muy bien, no sólo como compañeros. -Les citaría sentado en el sillón que una vez perteneció a mi padre pero había sido restaurado pues el paso del tiempo lo había dañado, la madera estaba desgastada y la telas del respaldo había perdido mucho lustre. Que Lillian, muy consciente de los celos que podía desatar en Yue, se fuese a sentar en mis rodillas me incomodó pero su perfume y la propia fragancia que despedía sus cabellos o el suave roce con su curvilineo cuerpo bajo sus ropas de inocentes colores me traían el apasionado recuerdo de lo que uno podía experimentar en una unión carnal. _

_-¿Por qué no quieres llevarme a tu dormitorio? -Me interrogaría revolviendose con una sensualidad pretenciosa. -¿Tanto miedo te da enseñarmelo o es por lo que implicaría? - _

_-¿De verdad quieres verlo? Te puedo prometer que no vas a encontrar nada interesante. -Le aconsejé, esforzándome para que mi visión no fuese una realidad pero ella posó sus verdosos y centelleantes ojos y con fingido disgusto me contestó: _

_-Sólo si tú estás dispuesto a enseñarmelo, no quiero hacerte sentir violento. - _

_Yue resopló colocando sus dos manos cerradas sobre el rostro estando sentado con las piernas cruzadas, claramente molesto. Él se sentía con más derecho de entrar a ese lugar que ella, conocida hacía pocos meses. Kerberus frotaría su cabeza contra él como si quisiese ofrecerle un poco de consuelo o cariño. Hikari mantenía en todo momento sus ojos de similar tono a los de Lillian sobre nosotros mientras entrelazaba las gordas agujas que utilizaba para elaborar preciosas prendas de ropa o amorosas mantas sentada en mitad del largo y anticuado sófa frente al fuego._

¡RING! ¡RING! Cuando el telefono sonó estaba tan absorto en la lectura, tan centrado en cual sería la respuesta del mago Clow que casí se me paró el corazón del susto. Dejé tan a prisa como pude el interesante cuaderno y respirando varias veces antes de responder, me dispusé a descolgarlo.

-¿Diga? El señor Hiragizawa a la escucha. -Dije con voz alta, clara y lo más formal posible. La encantadora y femenina voz que escuché procedente del otro lado de la linea, me respondería con un torpe inglés:

-H-Hola... Eriol. ¿Me recuerdas? -

-¡Sakura! -Exclamé echándome a reír, disfrutando intensamente de esa casualidad. -Claro que te recuerdo, como olvidar a una de mis amistades más especiales. -Añadí, no tardé mucho en oír una tenue risilla ante de que la voz de la señorita Kinomoto proseguiese.

-Tonto. -Atinó a decir, presumó que intentando lanzar la famosa exclamación Qué tonto. -Oye, ¿te ha dicho alguien que el profesor Terada está en problemas? -Se esforzaría por retrasmitirme la noticia dada por la señorita Sasaki al visitarla al Hospital, ayudada por la señorita Daidouji, la buena de Tomoyo. -Pero yo no creo que el profesor Terada haga daño a las niñas, Tomoyo y yo creemos a Rika. -

-Yo tampoco lo creo pero ya sabes, Rika era demasiado joven para él y eso trae problemas. -Le expusé mi opinión, opinión que Tomoyo traducidiría a Sakura. -Pero hablemos de tí, ¿dices que estás en el Hospital? -Quisé saber, me parecía más alarmante.

-Sí, me desmayé... Pero ahora estoy mejor. -Me comunicó aunque al final estuve seguro de que me estaba mintiendo. Estaba a punto de despedirse de mí cuando una vocecita chillona gritó en perfecto inglés:

-¡No creas ni una palabra! ¡Sakura no está bien y las cartas se están volviendo locas! ¡Tienes que venir y echarnos una mano! - Después un sonoro golpe acompañado de muchos gritos hizo finalizar la llamada.

Colgué el antiguo telefono negro con expresión extrañada. Fuese quien fuese el dueño de esa voz, me estaba pediendo ayuda y un caballero nunca desprecía una petición de ayuda. Al cabo de pocos días tomaría el vuelo más asequible hacía Japón.

_Invierno, 1855 _

_Ella pretendia sentir interés hacía lo que yo le explicaba pero yo podía imaginarme perfectamente la clase de pensamientos que fluían por su mente y no tenía nada que ver con la lección de Latín que le estaba ayudando a asimilar para posteriormente ejercitar ella sola. Entre los dos parlantes y conocedores de tan antigua lengua, Symond, su padre, me escogió a mí. Respetaba y apreciaba a Ian Hagen pero como buen padre sabía que yo sería más adecuado y me esmeré en serlo pero le defraudé cayendo finalmente en las garras de ese suceso que tanto había luchado por erradicar. _

_-Me gusta escuchar como hablas en Latín. -Diría colocando una mano cerrada sobre su cara mientras se me apróximaba con los ojos entornados y sus labios torcidos en una candida sonrisa que podía significar muchas cosas. -¿Sabías que palabras como Erotismo viene del Latín? -Se me desviaría del tema. __Suspirando, sintiendome acorrolado, le corregí tutubeante: _

_-En realidad es una palabra formada a partir del termino griego Eros, que hacía alusión al deseo sensual... Pero nosotros lo que estamos estudiando es Latín asi que nos alejemos del tema. - _

_-Pues entonces ¿qué palabra latina se usaba para aludir a ese deseo sensual? -Se sentiría deseosa de saber, acercándose tanto a mí, que acabaría chocando contra el cabecero de la cama. Cerrando los ojos y girando un poco la cabeza contesté: _

_-Interesante pregunta pero me temo no conocer la respuesta. ¿Volvemos al tema? - _

_-Qué lástima. -Replicaría ella retirándose unos centimetros de mí. -Me hubiese gustado escucharte hablar en Latín sobre el deseo y la sensualidad. - _

_-Pero si eso te ayuda a aprender, podría recitarte algunos poemas en Latín. -Le brindé para animarla un poco ya que parecía haber comenzado a ignorar mis palabras. _

_Al principio, con voz no muy alta, empece a recitar uno pero a medida que me iba emocionando pues me encantaban y me llenaba de orgullo hacer esas palabras mías, mi tono de voz se alzaría por la habitación, atrayendo la atención de Lillian que incluso aplaudió y se lanzó a mis brazos exclamando: _

_-¡Apenas he logrado comprender nada pero la pasión que le has puesto ha sido asombrosa! ¡Me entran ganas de besarte! - _

_-¿Besarme? -Repetí a punto de negarme y quitarmela de encima pero reaccioné a destiempo pues sus labios se juntaron con los mios y fue una sensación tan arroyadora que perdí el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste, dejandolo todo atrás, permitiendo que la irracional pasión fuese más fuerte que mi conciencia o una conciencia impuesta por la puritana sociedad en la que había vivido siglos se diera por vencida. _

_Ella lo deseaba y yo también. Lo que provocaba gran furia en su padre pues como todo padre deseaba que su niñita, la luz de su vida, no perdiese nunca ese candor y pureza que poseen las muchachas castas. El ocultista Ian Hagen siempre estuvo certero en decir que había algo en mí tan atrayente, fisíca como intelectualmente. ¿Qué podría decir que no se haya dicho ya a la hora de relatar esa unión entre dos cuerpos? Ella estaba sobre mí, lo cúal debería enfadarme como hombre pero me apasionó aún más, mientras me quitaba las ropas que parecían retener la deseada busqueda de piel contra piel, cayendo ésta, una seguida de la otra, a un lado de la cama como elementos inútiles o guerreros derrotados. Contemplar como su cuerpo se dejaba ver mejor a cada pequeño y fácil de desprender botón era el anticipo que mi cuerpo necesitaba para adivinar lo que iría a suceder. La intensa satisfacción de tenerla de un momento u otro sobre mi desnuda, tál cúal fue traída a este mundo, tan calida como sedosa en cada parte por la que deslizaba mis dedos habiendo retirado su largo y pudoroso camisón rosado. Provocando en ella que todo su cuerpo se retorciese lentamente de placer, dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos que metían más leña al fuego, fuego que ardía y ardía a punto de salirse de la hoguera a cada pequeño momento que teniamos un momento para respirar pues nuestros besos eran cada vez más largos y violentos, como si quisiesemos deborarnos, jugando con nuestras lenguas, que chocaban y se tocaban con la misma lujuria que lo hacían nuestras manos. Nos amabamos como lo harían los jovenes, tán deseosos de encontrar y sustentar las sensaciones que nos proporcionabamos que no nos importaban los riesgos. ¡Riesgos! Eso rompió el encantamiento del cúal estaba tan felizmente atrapado. Recolocandome las gafas, grité: _

_-¡Lillian, basta! - _

_Ella en esos momentos había empezado a desbotonarme los pantalones, se la veía tán acalorada como lo debía de estar yo, reaccionando al grito pero sin dejar aparte su labor, replicó con respiración irregular: _

_-¿Por qué? ¡Ahora que estamos tán agusto los dos! - _

_Su sexo debía de encontrarse tan palpitante y lleno de sangre como lo estaba el mio, listo para adentrarse en ella como lo estaba siempre llegados esos a ese punto. Me llevé una mano a la frente, retirando gran parte de los largos mechones negros que caían por la izquierda y la derecha y respirando como buenamente pude, le respondí: _

_-¡Justamente por eso, Lillian, por lo agusto que estamos! ¡No es adecuado que estemos tan agusto o que dirijas todo tus deseos y desvelos por mí cuando hay tantos jovenes deseos de ser tu esposo y amante! - _

_Por muy difícil que me fue decirselo, por fin se lo dije, mi conciencia y buen criterio reapareció. Si hubiesemos seguido y Lillian se hubiese quedado embarazada, para peor fortuna, no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca. La señorita Windson no era esa clase de damas, damas que por muy dispuestas a destrozar su categoria, ardían de pasión con toda clase de hombres como fulanas pero de buena familia. Con sus caricias y toqueteos estaba tán excitado que inevitablemente toda esa excitación tendría que tomar forma fisíca de alguna manera. Sí, me derremé pero no fue dentro de Lillian. Qué pensamientos más perversos, sonreí meneando la cabeza para expúlsarlos porque tenía razón, hubiesemos estados tan agusto juntos, complementando placeres e intensificandolos. De nuevo, vestido y repeinado antes de salir de la habitación siendo observado por la molesta y entristecida Lillian que se había vuelto a poner su camisón, le recordé la única palabra proveniente de un verbo latino. Pasión, surgida del verbo Patior, que significaría sentir y o sufrir. Irónico, ¿verdad?_

-¡Eriol! -Gritaría Sakura en mitad de una de las espaciosas salas de espera que el aeropuerto disponía, nada más verme dirigirme hacía allí. -¡Cúanto te he echado de menos! -Todo eso en japonés, pues ya estabamos en Japón.

-La verdad, yo a tí también, Sakura. -Le respondí yo en un japonés muy entendible.

Nos abrazamos y como si el contacto con su cuerpo me devolviese una estabilidad perdida, comencé a sentirme mejor, más cercano a esa pequeña luz al final del largo y aterrador tunel en el que sólo se ve oscuridad. Al mirar sus verdosos ojos, todavía conservadores de un fuerte brillo aunque últimamente éste poco a poco fuese disminuyendo a causa de los famacos que le obligaban tomar al igual que a mí, estuve totalmente seguro de que la vocecita chillona tenía razón. Tenía que regresar con la señorita Kinomoto para ayudarla al igual que ella así podría ayudarme a mí.

-¿Sabes? La vocecita chillona que surgió antes de que se colgase el telefono tenía razón, ya parece que empiezo a mejorar y todo. -Le comenté encogiéndome de hombros antes de coger mis maletas y echar a andar con ella, ella se sorprendería enormemente.

-¡No me digas que tú también lo escuchaste! Todo el puñetero mundo me dice que no es real, que estoy loca pero si tú pudiste escuchar a Kero, eso significa algo ¿no? -Diría con los ojos abiertos de par en par llegando a la salida del aeropuerto, por donde Tomoyo nos estaría esperando montada en su modesto coche. Tras dejar las maletas en el maletero, sentados atrás, tomé su mano, le dije mirandola fijamente, esbozando una reconfortadora sonrisa:

-Sakura, todo irá bien. -

-Mago Clow. -Susurraría como ausente por unos instantes y a continuación se echaría a llorar asintiendo y abrazandome.

Si yo lo estaba pasando mal, ella, ella lo estaba pasando el doble de mal. Acariciando su cabeza, quisé animarla pero ¿qué palabra hubiese sido la correcta? Ya no eramos unos niños y por si fuera poco, lo leído en el cuaderno seguía vigente en mi mente. ¿Debiamos investigarlo juntos o mejor solo? Sólo en los cuadernos que fuí hallando sentía que encontraba la verdad pero hay verdades que pueden ser tan aterradoras...

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Primero quiero dar las gracias a Choco-Chan por ser la primera en leerla y decirme que le gustaba ^^ **

**¡Mil millones de gracias, Choco-Chan!**

**La verdad es que esta es la historia que ella leyó cuando la pusé en mi cuenta del DeviantART pero con diversos cambios ya que al final he decidido dejarla como ONESHOT ^^ **

**Es en un plan más tirando a realista, muy influida por todas las fans como ella que escriben historias serias y realistas o más costumbristas ^^ Y eso se nota en que a Eriol y a Sakura los tienen por enfermos mentales y Clow Reed es un individuo como tantos otros magos, del que cuya existencia sólo la pueden asegurar los Li (A lo Aleister Crowley XD)**

**Si os gusta, luego pruebo a hacer una historia algo más larga o a unir las historias que hice para ponerlas aquí como FanFic ^^ **

**Paschal Beverly Randolph y Richard von Krafft-Ebing existieron. (Personajes célebres de mi total admiración) El primero era un mago o un mistico y el segundo, un gran psiquiatra, mentor del renombrado Sigmund Freud ^^**

**Por último, a poder ser, no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles faltas ortograficas y si quereis mandar un comentario para pedir más info o para dar vuestra opinión, yo me sentiría muy feliz ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura que aparecen en la historia son creación de CLAMP.

Es una historia que se me ocurrió un día acerca de la posibilidad de que Eriol pase a Tomoeda dejandose llevar por la nostalgía tras muchos años después de los acontecimientos que ocurren en CCS ^^

Espero que os guste.

Para saber quienes son los personajes citados en el recuerdo (la parte que esta entre este simbolo =), id leyendo mi FanFic sobre como yo imagino la vida de Clow Reed, porque son los únicos personajes que se me han ocurrido a mí LoL

**FanFic **

**CLAMP - CCS**

**Todo lo dejado atrás...**

El hombre joven contemplaba a través del espejo que poseía la ventanilla a su lado izquierdo feliz los leves cambios que había sufrido Tomoeda desde la última vez que pudo posar sus ojos sobre sus edificios a cada paso dado por sus calles.

-Ya hemos llegado, Señor Hiragizawa. -Le sería anunciado el final del trayecto antes de que el elegante vehículo se detuviese frente a lo que parecía una residencia bastante normal en un barrio como cualquier otro de la zona. Agrandándose su sonrisa, el hombre joven se quitaría tranquilamente el cinturón y tomando algunas cosillas como la larga capa que le servía de abrigo o una serie de cajas envueltas en luminosos papeles de regalo, saldría del coche.

-Gracias, George. Ha sido muy amable trayéndome hasta aquí. -

-No hay de qué, señor Hiragizawa. -Le respondería el uniformado hombre saliendo también del vehículo. -Ya sabe que forma parte de mi trabajo. -

La sonrisa del hombre joven se tornaría misteriosa por unos instantes pero al buen chófer no le importaría, los adinerados escritores ingleses y americanos podían ser un tanto extraños a veces.

Un aburrido Kerberus, se quedaría con la boca abierta cuando el elegante señorito que salía del lujoso coche extranjero alzando la cabeza hacía la ventana, le dedicase una familiar sonrisa cerrando un momento sus ojos. Frotándose los ojos con sus manitas, el guardián con aspecto de pequeño y delgado peluche, no podría evitar exclamar;  
-¡El Amo Clow está aquí! -Pero meneando su cabeza varias y rápidas veces, corregiría su insensatez. -¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! En todo caso, será aquel chico... Eriol Hiragizawa. -

El animalillo de peluche, desplegaría sus pequeñas alas para, sobrevolando la habitación cerrada de su ama, continuar con sus deducciones. El sonido del timbre al ser pulsado dos o tres veces, sería lo único en romper el reinante silencio que había en la residencia Kinomoto aquella mañana. El impaciente Kerberus estaba a punto de lanzarse a intentar abrirle cuando sonidos de pasos le alertaron de que aún había alguien en la casa. El pobre Fujikata se había quedado dormido mientras examinaba una larga lista de examenes en el interior de su despacho o la habitación que bien podía cumplir esa función.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -Gritaría apresurado y sus pasos se volverían más seguidos a medida que avanzaba hacía la entrada. La sorpresa que Fujikata se llevaría al abrir la puerta y recibir al hombre joven sería mayúscula. Para él, todo lo sucedido en la residencia de Eriol tras la última conversión de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura había sido como un sueño y el tranquilo y comprensivo Eriol lo sabía, por lo que sencillamente le dijo:  
-Buenos días, señor Kinomoto, venía a visitar a Sakura. Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de su hija, fuimos a la misma clase cuando teniamos diez años. -

-Oh, en ese caso, pasa pero me temo que Sakura salió con Tomoyo hace poco. -Le indicaría un sonriente Fujikata extendiendo un brazo. Tras una inclinación, Eriol se desprendería de sus cómodos zapatos dejándolos bien ordenados a un lado mientras Fujikata le sostenía amablemente los objetos que llevaba consigo. Al alzar la vista a medida que se ponía en pie y le eran devueltos los detalles que traía, el hombre joven, Eriol, observó lo apuesto que aún seguía siendo el padre de Sakura, había envejecido con gracia. Siguiéndole hasta el amplio salón o sala de estar, el padre de Sakura, con mucho pesar, informaría a su invitado de que debía continuar con su labor como profesor.

-Perdóname si no puedo atenderte como deberías pero resulta que aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. -Le comunicaría arrugando la frente dolido. Eriol le respondería:  
-No tiene importancia, vaya y continué con su trabajo. Esperaré a Sakura aquí. -

-Si lo prefieres, puedes esperarla en su habitación. -Le recomendaría Fujikata levantándose del sencillo sofá antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su despacho. Eriol lo detendría unos instantes para hacerle entrega de uno de los objetos que había estado cargando consigo desde que llegó al salón. Fujikata se sentiría perplejo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

-Ábralo, es para Usted. -Le animó Eriol entrelazando sus dedos estando sus manos colocadas sobre la pierna situada sobre su otra pierna. Fujikata obedeció timidamente, sus ojos brillarían emocionados al descubrir que se trataba de un antiguo pero cuidado libro. -Lo encontré un día en la biblioteca que posee mi mansión de Londres y creí que sería de su agrado. Es una de las obras más grandiosas de la Mitología griega, La Odisea. -Le explicaría satisfecho de haber causado esa reacción en Fujikata.

-Lo guardaré como un tesoro. -Le aseguró el buen y maduro profesor.

Eriol sonrió seguro de que las palabras del hombre eran sinceras. Sakura tenía tanto de su padre, el mismo cabello, liso y de un claro castaño, poco inusual entre los orientales, al igual que la misma simpatía y atención a los demás. Sin aguantarse más las ganas de volver a ver a Kerberus, el enérgico y glotón Kerberus, Eriol recorrería tranquilamente la sala de estar hasta dar con el estrecho pasillo en cuyo final estarían las escaleras que daban al piso superior del hogar Kinomoto. Valiéndose de la magia abriría y anularía el cerrojo haciendo que éste se accionase provocando que la puerta se abriese sin dificultad. Cualquier hechicero podía hacerlo, si se concentraba lo suficiente. Kerberus giraría su regordota cabecita al escuchar como la puerta era abierta, al principio no parecería darle importancia pero a medida que el hombre joven caminó por el dormitorio, el peluche alado volaría hacía él raudo como una flecha.

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido está vez? -Gritaría con su ridícula vocecita. -¡Sakura ya hizo todo lo que el mago Clow deseaba que hiciese! -

Eriol sin perder ni la tranquilidad ni la sonrisa, seguiría caminando hacía la única silla disponible junto al ordenado y sencillo escritorio que Sakura tenía al lado de única y gran ventana que allí había. Acomodándose dejaría su larga capa oscura bien doblada sobre la mesa al lado de uno de los paquetes envueltos que todavía no habían sido entregados. Kerberus se irritó pero al rato no podría evitar sonreír. Era como si ante él estuviese su anterior amo y creador, Clow. Tan sosegado y refinado que costaba aguantar sus formalidades. Fijando sus ojos tras sus redondeadas lentes, Eriol respondió:  
-Sí y estoy seguro de que Clow se siente muy feliz y agradecido pero no venía a causar ninguna clase de problema, tan sólo quería aliviar un poco de nostalgia. -

El leoncito anaranjado con doradas alitas observaría al hombre joven pensativo, rascándose la cabeza mientras una de sus cejitas dibujadas se arrugaba un poco.

-¿Nostalgia? ¿Tú tienes de eso? -Preguntaría burlón Kerberus, a sabiendas de que Eriol no era el verdadero Clow sino una parte de él reencarnada.

-Parece ser que sí, poco a poco algunos de los recuerdos que tengo de Clow se han ido volviendo más claros. Deduzco que es debido al hecho de estar viviendo en Londres, en la mismísima Mansión que fue hogar durante muchos años de Clow. -Le haría saber amablemente Eriol, casi agradecido de poder compartirlo con alguien más aparte de sus guardianes, opuestos a los primeros, a los creados por Clow Reed. -Me gustaría ver a Yue también. -Añadiría y su sonrisa se tornaría ligeramente entristecida. Kerberus lo percibió pero no supo bien que decirle ya que él no era Clow. Encogiéndose de hombros, soltó:  
-Seguramente ande con Touya... A su otra apariencia le gusta mucho el hermano de Sakura. -

-Cierto. -Admitió Eriol pero la tristeza no se fue. Era un sentimiento extraño que a Eriol llamó la atención, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que ni Kerberus ni Yue eran ya sus guardianes, la magia de la nueva ama y la propia nueva ama, Sakura, ahora eran su sustento, por lo cual ya no había vinculo entre ellos... ¿O sí? Dejando a un lado esa inagotable fuente de dudas, Eriol haría entrega de otro de sus paquetes al guardián solar. -Habría sido agradable que estuviese aquí. Así podríais disfrutar ambos de este pequeño obsequio. -

La expresión de Kerberus cambió bruscamente y juntando sus manitas exclamaría con sus ojitos brillantes de ilusión:  
-¿Uno de los paquetes que llevabas era para mí? ¡Te quiero! -

Sin perder ni un minuto, adoptando su verdadera forma, incrementándose su tamaño tras unas largas y crecidas alas tan suaves como el algodón y tan doradas como el oro, pasando a ser un león en toda regla anaranjado en cuyas patas habían dorados brazaletes y en su cuello un grueso collar hacía más evidente su majestuosidad, también dorado con una gruesa y redondeada gema, cogería la caja y rasgando con ansiedad el papel de regalo, descubriría lo que más añoraba y siempre había adorado, unos pequeños pastelillos rellenos por una espumosa sustancia de caprichosos colores. El fiero guardián no tardaría en devorarlos, sin dejar ni siquiera un trocito a su compañero, el guardián lunar.

-Habría sido muy cruel por mí parte venir con las manos vacías. -Le replicaría satisfecho Eriol. Kerberus se relamería varios dedos, aquello le hizo recordar que Clow siempre les traía a Yue y a él los regalos que más deseaban aunque fuese a modo de compensación.

La llegada de Sakura amenizaría la visita de Eriol, ella a diferencia de Kerberus, se mostró desde el primer instante, mucho más abierta y habladora. Deseaba saber tantas cosas sobre su amigo desde la última vez que tuvieron oportunidad de verse las caras. Habiendo regañado antes a Kerberus por comerse todos los pastelillos que Eriol había traído, Sakura sacaría que ofrecerle a su invitado, éste lo rehúso educadamente.

-No es necesario, Sakura pero te lo agradezco. -Le dijo pero Sakura ya habría salido disparada hacía la cocina.

Era una mujer joven agíl y vital, que siempre prefirió las clases de gimnasia a las clases de matemáticas. Tomoyo sonreiría tapandose la boca con una mano, Tomoyo era más recatada y casi tímida que su amiga. Ruborizándose al sentir los ojos de un bonito pero profundo azul de Eriol, bajaría la mirada sentada en la cama de Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué tál te ha ido en Inglaterra? -Atinaría a preguntarle, para iniciar una conversación y no hacer de aquel momento algo tedioso. Eriol se encogería de hombros contestando:  
-Bastante tranquilo, todo el trayecto en avión lo he pasado leyendo. -

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está aquel animalito negro parecido a Kero? -Tomoyo querría saber al percatarse girando la cabeza por todos lados de que Spinel no iba con él. A Eriol aquella pregunta le parecería realmente divertida, por lo que dejando escapar una breve pero melodiosa risilla, dijo guiñándole un ojo:  
-Ésta vez decidí venir solo. -

Tomoyo también reiría y su sonrisa sería tan linda como la propia mujer joven.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -Les anunciaría una sofocada pero feliz Sakura ofreciendo las galletitas que portaba en un plato sobre una redondeada bandeja antes de sentarse en el suelo entre Eriol y Tomoyo. -¿De qué os reís vosotros dos? -Preguntaría observando a sus amigos. -¿Acaso me he perdido algo gracioso? -Volvería a preguntar con expresión bromista en su rostro dando el primer mordisco a una de las galletas que había separado del plato.

Tanto el hombre joven como la mujer joven negarían con la cabeza de oscuros cabellos. Sakura suspiró y retomó la conversación pendiente:  
-Entonces resulta que has escrito un libro y ahora lo estas promocionando, ¿no? -

-En efecto. -Le confirmó Eriol entrelazando sus manos, adquiriendo un aire más respetable.

-¡Qué bien! -Exclamaría Tomoyo. -¿Y podemos saber de qué trata tu libro? -

-¡Claro! Además guardé uno para que Sakura pudiese leerlo. -Le diría Eriol haciendo entrega del tercer paquete, grueso y alargado recubierto por un papel de colores todo rosa con algunas cintas rojas entrelazadas. -Está firmado, espero que te guste la dedicatoria. -

Sakura al poco de tocar el libro presentiría que no se trataría de una novela o de un libro de autoayuda corriente, no, aquel libro parecía retener o haber guardado parte de la esencia o espíritu del mago Clow, por lo que con los ojos iluminados, casi con nuevo fulgor, se desharía cuidadosamente pero expectante del rosado escudo de papel para dar a conocer a los presentes el libro. La cubierta había sido realizada a petición especial del autor como se realizaban a mediados del siglo XVIII o inicios del XIX, por lo que era de oscurecido cuero marrón y de dorada caligrafía en relieve. Al ir abriendolo, la mujer joven quedaría fascinada por el tacto del papel y las cuidadas letras e ilustraciones que el libro poseía pero lo que más atrajó, sin duda, la atención de Sakura estaría en la parte final.

-¡E-Eriol! -Exclamaría sin apartar sus ojos de las antiguas imágenes en tonos sepia o salmón a causa del tiempo. -¿C-Cómo es posible que existan estas imágenes? -Su voz temblaría al rememorar su pequeño encuentro con el mago.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando las encontré en su mansión de Londres pero lo que más sorprende era lo bien conservadas que estaban. Todo el mundo en la editorial se quedó sin habla al verlas. -Le comentó Eriol sin perder un gramo de calma, con una voz tan dulce y cercana que Sakura dejando el libro sobre la cama, se echaría a llorar a sus brazos. Dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, Eriol observó como Tomoyo y Kerberus observaban las fotografías atónitos. Cerrando los ojos trató de recordar alguno de los momentos en que alguna de las fotos fueron tomadas.

**FLASHBACK **

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes con ese chisme? -Preguntó Clow irritado pero muy en el fondo, curioso e incluso divertido.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -Le respondería el otro mago, mago de lisos y bien peinados cabellos de similar color a su fino bigote, cuyos grises tramos comenzaban a blanquear. Asomando un poco la cabeza, añadiría. -Sólo trato de capturar el momento. ¿Cúantas veces tenemos la oportunidad de reunirnos? -

-Éste lo que quiere es robarnos el alma. -Le comentaría otro poderoso mago y buen amigo, burlón.

Tanto Clow como él se echarían a reír perdiendo la compostura unos instantes, lo cual desesperaría al ocasional fotógrafo. Al cabo de pocos días, Clow se marcharía a Japón pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo. ¡Así era Clow Reed! Las contemplativas damas escuchaban a los majaretas de sus maridos y o hermanos sin perder sus pacientes sonrisas. Cuando Symond consiguió hacer funcionar la camára, de las primeras y difícil de conseguir camáras de la época, sobre el trípode de un modo que él también pudiese formar parte del momento a capturar, corriendo como un muchachito se posicionaría entre Clow y la todavía hermosa Arcadia. El bromista Leroy estaría bien situado entre Arcadia y Marion pero Evoih tendría que conformarse con aguantar al ocultista Ian Hagen. Apoyándose en el suelo estarían Hikari, rebautizada como Bianca, sosteniendo a la pequeña Lillian, que ya andaba y la espabilada Susie, hermana mayor tras el doloroso fallecimiento de la primera y querida Lillian. Un cegador flash tras un buen rato como estatuas y aquel grupo de magos y brujas podrían regresar a sus asuntos. El mago Clow se acercaría al objeto maravillado, como siempre hacía, dado que siempre fue un hombre que se maravillaba fácilmente con esas cosas.

-Tienes que regalarmela algún día -Le pediría ajustándose sus redondeadas gafas sobre sus azulados ojos. El mago arqueando una ceja mientras desmontaba la pesada y cuadrada camára fotográfica del trípode pasándosela para que la sostuviese hasta que él pudiese hacerlo, le soltaría pícaro:  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas por ahí malgastando carrete haciendo fotografías indecentes a bellas damiselas? -

-¡Para capturar más bellos momentos brujo malpensado! -Le espetaría Clow ofendido pero carcajeante. -Ya sabes que algún día me gustaría que también se conocieran mis obras, los magos y pensadores más grandes de la historia han dejado plasmados o escritos sus pensamientos y filosofías, si soy tan grande o más que todos ellos, ¿no sería injusto que mis obras se perdiesen? -Le confesó con toda sinceridad Clow uno de sus deseos más personales y al principio temidos. El mago miraría a su amigo tiernamente, era un gran hombre y gran mago pero en su opinión, sus ideas nunca llegarían a cautivar los corazones de la gente pues eran muy avanzadas y particulares.

-Clow, mi apreciado Clow Reed Li, confórmate con lo que ya has logrado. Disfruta de cada instante que pases vivo con tus guardianes y sigue ofreciendo a la gente consejo y esperanzas con tus inigualables cartas. -

Clow asintió agradecido por el consejo pues sabía que a pesar de esa actitud libertina y desenfadada, tras Symond Windson se escondía un sabio y poderoso druida, de los pocos que conservaban la fe y enseñanzas de los primeros en haber. ¡Celtas, qué pueblo más fascinante! Ambos magos recorrerían juntos el extenso y verdeso jardín de vuelta a la mansión.

**FLASHBACK TERMINADO**

Con una Sakura un poco más calmada, Eriol y Tomoyo saldrían a dar un paseo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Yukito, Yue en su verdadera forma, bello guardián alado de la plateada luna. Sakura le explicaría a Eriol que su relación con Shaoran, a pesar de la distancia, no perdía ni un poquito de su fuerza inicial, lo que alegró a Eriol, pues esos dos parecían haber nacido para estar juntos.

-Yo creo que cada día le quiero más, incluso. -Dejó bien claro Sakura, con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho. -Se ha vuelto tAn guapo y alto. -Añadiría llevÁndose ambas manos a la cara, con ojitos de enamorada. Tomoyo no dejaría de mirar a su amiga, su belleza parecía crecer cada vez que mostraba abiertamente todo ese amor que sentía por Li.

-Es bueno saber que aún os amáis. -Le diría Eriol sonriente. -Ya que el amor es una de las fuerzas más poderosas que rigen el mundo. -

Tomoyo y Sakura se le quedaron mirando como si fuese un extraterreste pero aún sin comprenderle del todo, ambas asintieron muy animadas. Cerca, a cada paso por el tranquilo parque más cerca, quizás el hombre de juveniles rasgos, grandes gafas y cabellos de un hermoso color heno un poco revueltos al caer sobre su frente, no pudo reconocer del todo al hombre joven vestido de oscuro traje, gafas redondeadas y negros cabellos pero su otro yo sí, aún siendo muy reducida la magia de Eriol, magia procedente del mago Clow, Yue, el ángel de plateados y largos cabellos al igual que sus alas, volvería a sentir ese nudo en el estomago que le impulsaba a correr hacía dónde se encontrase Clow.

-¡Ey, Yuki! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Pasa algo malo? -Trataría de saber un preocupado Touya al ver como su amigo y ahora, pareja, corría como llevado por una fuerza imparable.

-¡Amo Clow! -Gritaría entre desesperado y esperanzado extendiendo sus alas, aclarándose sus ojos de un modo casi sobrenatural, creciendo y agrisandose su cabello al mismo tiempo que retomaba la apariencia de un muchacho cubierto por bellas túnicas de plateados, blancos y azulados colores. Hacía tantos años que no sentía a su verdadero amo, a su creador, a su único amor. Pues Yue aceptaba que su otro yo escogiese a Touya, a la persona que les salvó pues era justo pero él, él siempre amó a Clow. Estuviese bien o mal, fuese verdadero amor o no.

-Me da la sensación de que Clow Reed vivió debatido entre la mariposa y el ángel plateado. -Pensaría, a próposito, Eriol al parar y acoger al que debió de ser su guardián lunar, con dulzura.

-Ha vuelto, después de tantos años, ha vuelto... -Sollozaba la alada y bella criatura aferrándose al que creía su creador y amor, postrado. Con suma delicadeza y dulzura, Eriol tomaría sus manos para levantarlo, ambos hombres poseían una altura similar que llamaría la atención de Sakura.

-Así es, Yue pero tienes que dejar de llamar a Clow Reed amo, ahora Sakura es tu única ama. -Le recordaría sin alzar la voz al ángel, como una madre que apacigua los desvelos de su pequeño. Sakura no dejó de observarles, por un lado, entristecida pues las palabras de Yue eran duras pero por otro lado, comprensiva y feliz. Yue era un buen guardián, nunca se había revelado contra ella o sus ordenes, pero no parecía apreciarla con tanta intensidad como lo hacía con Clow.

-¿Te gustaría saber por qué he venido? -Le diría Eriol tan encantador y tranquilo como Clow debía de haberse mostrado siempre con Yue. -No sólo vine a presentar un libro que escribí durante estos años, no, también quería veros de nuevo, a Kerberus y a ti porque... -

-¿Porque has aceptado tus sentimientos finalmente hacía mí? -Le interrumpiría Yue dejando al descubierto demasiadas cosas, demasiadas dudas y sentimientos que no comprendía pero que siempre sintió como cualquier humano enamorado. Eriol suspiraría y continuaría mientras secaba con unos dedos las cristalinas lagrimas del ángel plateado:  
-Porque os añoraba, Clow guardaba tantos maravillosos recuerdos sobre Kerberus y tú, que deseaba volver a veros, aún sabiendo y respetando que sois los guardianes de Sakura. -

Besándole en una mejilla le haría entrega de la única fotografía que no fue publicada en el libro. Un hermoso ángel de grandes alas plateadas permanecía de pie junto a un hombre sentado en un alto y elegante sillón, con los brazos cruzados mientras que otra criatura de ensueño permanecía al lado contrario sentada sobre sus patas traseras, con sus doradas y grandes alas ligeramente dobladas. El hombre de redondeadas gafas sujetas por una larga cadenita dorada o plateada sonreía con la ceja derecha alzada. Su traje parecía de una suave y colorida tela bajo la larga y oscura túnica en cuya mitad habían sido bordados el dibujo de media luna y de un sol sobre un círculo blanco. En los ojos del hombre, de largo cabello recogido por una cinta de color similar al de su traje, se podía ver una felicidad absoluta. Claro que la guinda al pastel hubiese sido que la bruja que le tenía loquito no se hubiese negado a formar parte de ese momento capturado. El momento se rompería cuando Sakura informase a su amigo y a su guardián de que pronto aparecería por allí un hombre en busca de Eriol. Despidiéndose de todos, Eriol echaría a caminar hacía la casa de Sakura.

-No os pongáis tristes, ya sabéis que siempre nos quedarán las llamadas telefónicas. -Bromearía Eriol haciendo crecer su permanente sonrisa. -Y Yue, cada vez que te sientas solo, mira la fotografía y lee su reverso, esas palabras te darán fuerza. -  
Al dar la vuelta, curiosos, Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue podrían apreciar algo escrito a mano.

-¡Pero está en Ingles! -Exclamaría Sakura pestañeando.

-Yo lo leeré en voz alta. -Se ofreció Tomoyo cuando Yue paso la imagen a Tomoyo.

_"Hijo de la Luz, Hijo de la Oscuridad,_  
_Hijo de La Diosa madre Luna, Hijo del Dios padre Sol,_  
_No temáis, pues siempre que vuestros astros brillen,_  
_vosotros también brillaréis y vuestro ser no morirá,_  
_tan sólo a otro lugar retornará"_

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Pues aquí tenéis otra historia que ha quedado como ONESHOT (O como me gusta denominarlas, autoconclusiva) pero ligada a los dos FanFics que estoy escribiendo de algún u otro modo (me gusta entrelazar cosas, hacer guiños a otras historias y todo eso LOL) **

**Probablemente mi narrativa no sea muy buena pero eso es porque hace ya tiempo que la escribí, procuro mejorar día tras día... **

**No sé porque pero me encanta meter flashbacks LOL Supongo que porque me gusta tanto Eriol como el mago Clow :3 Pero me salió un momento muy significativo ya que nuestro Clow está reunido con los pocos amigos que tuvo (en mi versión de su vida) por última vez... Pues si mal no recuerdo, se dice que él muere en la mansión que habita Eriol durante el manga y el anime de CCS y esa mansión está en Tomoeda, Japón. **

**Han habido cambios en el recuerdo porque echándole un nuevo vistazo, había cosas que no tenían sentido... Soy una amante del drama, ya sabréis porque si llegáis a esa parte en el FanFic El mago más poderoso del mundo. **

**-Symond Windson es el primer amigo que Clow hace en El mago más poderoso del mundo. Era un druida y acaba casándose con Marion Owens cuando Clow le dice que no puede casarse con ella pues no se veía con fuerzas para llevar otro matrimonio si su amor no es cien por cien seguro (O algo así, puede haber cambios LOL)**

**-Maestro Ain Hagen es el ocultista, satánico y mago negro que se supone ayuda y orienta a Clow con el problema que surge entre él y Yue (Problema sin solución para resignación y consternación de Clow)**

**-Arcadia es una bruja con habilidades para la lectura de cartas y la percepción extrasensorial. Ciega y tratada como uno más en una familia gitana al morir sus padres... No digo más porque pronto me pondré con todo ese arco argumental al igual que con Ain Hagen LOL**

**Con respecto a Susie y a Lillian, al principio Lillian iba a ser la primera Lillian, otro amor imposible de Clow en mi FanFic LOL pero me ví obligada a hacer un gran cambio pues Clow se marcha a Japón con energía renovada tras pasarlo muy mal después de la muerte de Lilly.**

**-Hikari (O Bianca) es la Tomoyo de Clow LOL Aunque siempre fue su sirvienta, era tratada más como una hermana menor. Tanto la quería que le regaló una vida más larga pues ella no poseía magia alguna n_nU También se encargaba de Kero y Yue, por eso la llaman ama sin ser su ama (a las niñeras se les llamaba ama como ama Rosa, por ejemplo)**

**-Leroy y Evoih, podrían ser dos magos que trataban de ser pupilos de Clow... ¿Quién sabe? Su historia aún no está muy clara en mi cabeza LOL**

**Lo de la Mariposa es un sutil guiño hacía nuestra querida Yuuko Ichihara ya que mi FanFic El mago más poderoso del mundo es un poco crossover también con xxxHolic ^^**

**Poco más que decir, sólo que espero que os guste y si queréis comentar para exponer vuestra opinión (con buenos modos ^^U) o solicitar más info, sentiros libres ^^**

**MARYXULA **


End file.
